The Covenant 2 : The Return
by kaitym
Summary: Three years ago Bailey Danvers was sent away by Evelyn Danver her mother. She is Caleb's sister & has returned for the summer before the boys leave for college. Bailey has a history with Tyler, & a few secrets she is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**So I love the covenant. It's actually one of my favorite movies. I'm kind of a nerd If you have read any of my fanfic's (If you haven't read any of them you should go and read some). So everyone knows the more reviews I get the faster I write a new chapter ******

**Basically this fanfic is about the son's of Ipswich. Caleb has a sister that their mom sent away three years ago. All of the boys consider her there little sister just as much as Caleb does. Bailey has a history with Tyler who now at the beginning of their summer before college has a girlfriend. Bailey is also hiding a secret, a few actually from everyone. **

**Please review ******

**Let me know what you like & what you don't like!**

**Thanks **

**Kaity**

Chapter 1 – Breathing

I walked forth towards the house, my house, my family's house. I hadn't been here for three years. My father hadn't been here in nearly a decade. I walked up the steps towards the large mahogany door. Truthfully I was scared. I wasn't prepared for what my mother was going to say to me, after all she had been the one to kick me out and send me to Boston. I had to breath, that's all, just breath. In…one, two… out …one, two.

Finally I realized that I had been standing there breathing for quite sometime. I was calm enough, brave enough to open the door now; at least I hoped I was. I grabbed to door knocker and knocked. No answer. Again I knocked. Oh great no on is home.

My first thought obviously was why wasn't my mother home? She was a drunk who never really did anything. My brother always went out to get groceries or supplies. He was a pushover who would do anything for our mother. I never was, I would always tell her to lay off the booze, sober up and go get the groceries herself, like a normal mother was supposed to. I think that is why she hated me so much, I spoke the truth.

I knocked for a third time before finally giving up. I turned away from the door and stood at the top of the steps. I looked up towards the sky. It hadn't changed much. It was still the same grayish blue it had always been filled with fluffy gray clouds. The clouds always calmed me down. I don't know why considering they were always storm clouds, and rain was said to make anyone sad. The sky here wasn't as beautiful as it was back in Boston. In Boston the sky was a bright and vibrant blue, and the clouds… the clouds were a sparkling blue, no trace of rain… rarely any rain.

There were six steps leading down to the ground. I decided to walk down and sit on the last step. I didn't know how long I planned to wait here, but I was going to wait as long as it took for someone to show up. I could drive somewhere in town, but I really didn't feel like it. For some reason waiting seemed like the best option for me. I could think, maybe clear my head. There are things I had to make up for. I never got to say good bye to anyone.

Reid would forgive me, that was a given. Reid was always so easy going with me, always letting me get away with things that Caleb never did. Reid Garwin defiantly would forgive me for not saying goodbye; he was the least of my worries.

Pogue Perry would be a little hurt. He always took taking care of me seriously ever since we went camping in the woods six years ago. Caleb had asked him to take care of me since he couldn't come. Pogue was very protective of me. They all were.

"Bailey?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw my older brother Caleb. I had thinking so hard that I hadn't even notice him pull up. He still looked the same. He had the same dark black hair as I did. His however was a lot shorter then mine. My hair flowed down to the middle of my back.

"Caleb!" I got up and hugged him. He was still much taller then I was when I was standing on the bottom step on the set of gray stairs. It took him a few seconds before he responded to my hug and started hugging me back. He pulled away and just looked at me.

"Three years Bail. I didn't know where you were, no one did. What happened to you?" He questioned. Caleb was concerned; I could see it in his eyes.

"You mean mom didn't tell you?" He looked at me dumbfounded. "She didn't tell you anything? Caleb mom sent me away. I came home one night and all my things were packed at the door. She sent me away to boarding school in Boston! I didn't really have a choice." He looked almost angry as I said this to them.

"No. Mom wouldn't do something like that even if she was angry at you." Caleb put his hands on my shoulders. "Bailey what actually happened, because I know mom didn't send you away!" I couldn't believe this! Caleb actually believed mom over me. I was so hurt and so angry that my eyes started to swell with tears.

"Caleb! I can't believe you. You're actually taking her side over mine? How many times have you had to carry mom to bed because she was to drunk to walk Caleb? How many time has she told you you're going to turn out like dad even though you know your not. Why don't you believe me? After everything mom has done to you… to me… to us. I think I deserve your respect, and I think you know that she did send me away, your just denying it Caleb." At this point I was crying, I came home and already I felt unwelcome.

Caleb hugged me again. "I'm sorry Bails. I know what mom's like. I just… I don't know what to believe right now. It's been three years, I'm just glad your home. You're here to stay right? At least for the rest of the summer?"

"Yeah, if mom lets me stay. I doubt she will…" Caleb looked hurt again. "Oh Caleb I'm sorry I said that, I didn't …" I quickly tried to change the subject. "When do you leave for Harvard?"

"I leave the twenty fourth of August. So you'll stay until then?" He looked hopeful. Almost as if he wanted me to stay for the rest of the summer.

"I want to, and I think I'm going to. It will be good for me." I smiled as Caleb wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Good. I'm glad to have you back sis. You better go get ready." He said. I looked up at him as he was unlocking the door.

"Ready for what?" I questioned.

"We are all going to Nicky's and if your staying for the summer you have to meet Sarah." He laughed as he pushed up the door and rushed me up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I love the covenant. It's actually one of my favorite movies. I'm kind of a nerd If you have read any of my fanfics (If you haven't read any of them you should go and read some). So everyone knows the more reviews I get the faster I write a new chapter ******

**So it starts the boys see Bailey for the first time & already things are starting to heat up. **

**Please review ******

**Let me know what you like & what you don't like!**

**Thanks **

**Kaity**

Chapter 2 – Home

Caleb only gave me thirty minutes to get ready. My hair was long and thick so it took me twenty minutes to straighten it. The drive from Boston to Ipswich had definitely been bad to my hair. I wasn't normally one of those girls who fused over what they looked like, but it was my first time back in three years. I felt the need to look at least half decent. What I really needed was a shower, but there wasn't enough time for that.

I threw on some makeup, picked out a pair light wash jeans and a navy Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with the word Fitch written down the side in white.

I rushed down to see Caleb standing at the door waiting for me.

"I believe that's record time for you." He smiled at me.

"Ha ha ha Caleb. Laugh it up." I smirked at him.

"Well at least you look good." Caleb and I walked down the stairs towards his mustang. He walked over the to the passenger door and held it open for me. I sat down inside the car as Caleb closed the door. It was getting dark outside as the sky was turning from a bluish gray color to a blackish blue.

Caleb jumped into the drivers seat and we started down the driveway. The top was up because it was getting cold outside and Caleb reached to turn the heat on. "So what boarding school did you go to in Boston?" He asked.

"Uhm I went to Caluberry Academy. It was boy, girl boarding school." I said.

"Was it fun? I mean would you want to go back after summers over?" Caleb looked over at me. He was definitely going to convince me to stay with mom over the summer for my senior year.

"Some days were fun… others weren't as good. Kind of like at Spenser." I said. "More importantly how is everyone? I haven't talked to literally anyone from Ipswich in three years." I don't know why, but asking this question I felt like a giddy little girl.

"Well Pogue has a girlfriend. Her name is Kate, I think they have been dating for two maybe three years now. He still drives the motorcycle, and is the 'badass' of our group, or so he likes to believe. I think his hair has grown longer too." I laughed. Pogue always had the longest hair out of the boys, and it always drove me crazy that he could keep it so long.

"I already told you that I have a girl friend, her name is Sarah. I also got into Harvard. Other then that there is not much. I mostly spend my time with Sarah or with the boys at Nicky's." He seemed full of himself but I knew he wasn't he was just… proud. He had done so well for himself especially since dad… well since his powers made him weak.

"Reid is just Reid. Always being a rebel. He gets into trouble often; everyone is surprised he actually graduated. He didn't get into college though." Caleb looked depressed. I always knew that he tried as often as he could to keep Reid in line.

"Caleb what about…" I was cut off before I could finish. He knew I was going to ask about Tyler Simms. Tyler and I had dated since I was eleven and he was twelve. Altogether we dated for four years. I had to say that I really missed Tyler, and I was excited to see him tonight.

"Tyler. It was hard for Tyler when you left. You didn't say goodbye, you didn't tell him if he should wait for you for when you came back, you didn't really tell him anything. I'm sorry Bails but Tyler moved on. He has a girlfriend, her name is Alyse. He is going to Harvard with me and Pogue in the fall." Caleb knew I looked disappointed, so threw his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"It's going to be alright Bailey. I'm here and if it bothers you to see him with her we can leave. It's no big deal." I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to just go home right now, but a part of me just wanted to deal with it. I didn't just only miss Tyler; I missed Reid and Pogue to. I was going to go to Nicky's with Caleb to see them, and if I saw Tyler with his new girlfriend, well I would just have to get over it.

Caleb and I didn't talk much the rest of the ride to Nicky's. I was too busy thinking and Caleb knew that. Before I left Caleb could tell what I was thinking about, and when I just needed to be left alone. It was as if we were twins. Of course we weren't but sometimes it just felt like it.

He took the long way to Nicky's cutting threw the woods on the back roads. It was beautiful. I missed all the trees and the long windy dirt roads. They didn't have anything like that in Boston. Even though it was dark outside the headlights from Caleb's car lit the way through the roads.

Finally we pulled into the parking lot at Nicky's. I saw Pogue's yellow motorcycle, and Tyler's silver hummer. Everyone was here. I suddenly became very nervous. I had butterflies all throughout my stomach. I wasn't prepared yet. No one knew I was here, Caleb was the only one to see me so far, and I knew he liked surprises so I'm assuming he didn't tell anyone.

He locked his hand into mine and before opening the door he turned to face me. "If you want to leave, just tell me." I shook my head to say as if I would. He turned towards the door and pushed it open. There they were at the same table as they always were back then. Except there were more people sitting with them then usual. A petite blonde and two brunettes.

"Look who decided to come home." Caleb announced as we walked up to the table. They all just looked. Glared at me, I couldn't tell if they were mad, or happy that I was home. All of a sudden I regretted my decision to come here and get it over with… I just wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I love the covenant. It's actually one of my favorite movies. I'm kind of a nerd If you have read any of my fanfics (If you haven't read any of them you should go and read some). So everyone knows the more reviews I get the faster I write a new chapter ******

**SO finally new chapter… sorry it took me so long. I love reviews! I hope you like this chapter.. I kinda like it ******** Bailey is talking to everyone for the first time in three years… big deal eh? Not really..**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Please review ******

**Let me know what you like & what you don't like!**

**Thanks **

**Kaity**

Chapter 3 – Small Talk

In one… two … out one… two. Breathing. Breathing would get me through this right? I just kept looking at them. Not one of them had moved, I hadn't moved. Everyone was in shock. Caleb stood beside me tense. He didn't know what to do or say either.

"Well hell it's about time you came home." Leave it to Reid to break the ice. Thank god. Reid got up from his wooden chair to come give me a hug. God it felt good to see him again. He was always the one to relieve the awkwardness.

Reid reached around behind him to another table to pull up a chair. "Sit. We have lot's to talk about kid." I smiled. I was really glad to have Reid around. I sat down beside him to see that Caleb wasn't tense anymore. He bent down to the petite blond and kissed her forehead. He whispered something to her and whispered something back but I couldn't hear what it was.

"So how have you been?" Pogue asked as he reached over and squeezed my arm. Pogue had defiantly changed since I last had seen him. He was more muscular, and his hair certainly had grown. I still couldn't understand why ha wanted long hair. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at kid?" Reid looked over at me. He always called me kid, ever since I was five. They hated how Caleb had me as a sister and they never had any siblings. He used to call me kid because he didn't like me... that was when I was five and had cuddies. Now we're older and it just became a nickname that never left.

"Oh nothing… Pogue! Why did you do that? You know I hate it." He laughed. He knew exactly what I was talking about. The darker skinned brunette that Pogue had his arm around looked confused. To be honest all the girls looked confused. They still didn't know who I was.

"Bailey, your back five minutes and already your picking on me! That certainly isn't nice." Pogue said. He had this grin on his face, the grin that always drove me nuts. It normally meant that he was being sarcastic in a rude way. I couldn't stop smiling… that was Pogue.

"Okay not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" said the fair skinned brunette sitting in between Tyler and Caleb. I had to guess that it was Tyler's girlfriend considering Caleb kissed the blonde, and Pogue had his arm around the other brunette. Tyler's girlfriend was being pushy. She had been giving me dirty looks left and right to say as if I were intruding.

"This is Caleb's sister Alyse. She also happens to be Tyler's ex girlfriend, right kid?" Reid didn't like Alyse. You could tell by the way he was talking to her. She looked shocked. She actually turned towards Tyler and gave him the dirtiest look but he looked away.

Poor Tyler. There was tension in the air and it was circling him. I wanted to make the situation easier for him, but I didn't know how. Alyse didn't like me, clearly. So there wasn't much I could do.

Caleb was glaring at Reid. Sarah was looking at me with a suspicious glance before turning to Caleb and smiled. "You never told me you had a sister! Caleb!" She playfully punches him in the arm before extending her hand towards me. "I'm Sarah."

I grabbed her hand and shook it. Caleb looked pleased. Pogue's girlfriend extended her hand towards me after Sarah retracted hers. "I'm Kate Pogue's girlfriend. Pogue also didn't mention Caleb having a sister." They both looked amazed. Everyone looked towards Alyse, as if waiting for her to introduce herself. She never did.

"Yeah kid here dated Tyler for… what? Four years? Right Tyler?" Reid was trying to make Alyse mad. She seemed like the girl to be angered easily because Reid wasn't trying that hard, and she was mad.

"Yeah… four years I think it was." Tyler said. He was glaring at Reid. Tyler would pay back Reid eventually, just not in front of everyone.

Alyse was staring at Tyler, and Tyler just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'what do you want me to do'. She finally spoke up never breaking eye contact with him "Tyler. I want to leave. Now." She was grouchy, clearly she didn't like me and we hadn't even talked yet.

Both Tyler and Alyse stood up at the same time. Tyler put his hand on Sarah's shoulder and she grabbed it. "Bye Ty." She said.

"Ill see you guys tomorrow night." He said. Alyse took his hand and led him out the door.

Reid laughed and everyone looked at him. "Oh come on your all think the same thing. Alyse is a bitch, and I hated her. I know you all do too." No one said anything after that. They all just looked down. "Caleb I'm going to need a drive home." Said Reid.

"Yeah, we can drive you home." Caleb replied.

I hadn't said much all dinner. I felt awkward as if I had cause a lot of drama tonight. I know I had, but the thing was I didn't want to cause any harm between anyone. I didn't know what to do or say now. Small talk… yeah small talk might calm the atmosphere a bit.

"So does anyone have any big plans for the summer?" They all looked at me. Reid started laughing. Everyone was smiling. I guess small talk had worked.

"Kid, you and I are gunna be hanging out a lot during the summer. Everyone goes on dates now a day including Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb. I get bored." I smiled at him. He was the greatest person I had ever met, and I truly didn't know how much I had missed him until now.

"Well Reid I'm up for it if you are." I just looked at him. They way he smiled made me laugh. It was so devilish on the outside, but on the inside I knew how he was. Truly Reid was a nice person. He didn't ever really mean to hurt anyone unless it was Aaron Abbott. He was a prick.

"I'm going to try to spend as much time with you as I can. Since your only staying for the summer." Caleb said. Reid's smile dropped from his face and he pushed his hand through his light blonde hair.

"Only for the summer? Then you're leaving too? Dude everyone's leaving me, you got to stay." Reid actually looked sad. I had never really seen melancholy from him before.

"I would but I can't. I have school to go to in the fall Reid." I said.

"Stay at Spenser. It's a great school, and you already know your getting into Harvard. You don't want to go to boarding school in Boston, then go to university in Boston do you?" He questioned.

"I guess not. But I have friends in Boston."

Reid just looked at me. I felt like finally it wasn't awkward anymore. Everyone was right were they were supposed to be except for the one empty chair across from me. I knew that I wasn't dating Tyler anymore but it felt weird to be hanging out with everyone I used to hang out with and not be with Tyler anymore. Now that I thought about it I really wanted to go home again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I love the covenant. It's actually one of my favorite movies. I'm kind of a nerd If you have read any of my fanfics (If you haven't read any of them you should go and read some). So everyone knows the more reviews I get the faster I write a new chapter ******

**So finally you get to know what two of Bailey's secrets are! Boy are they kinda big. They'll be explained in greater detail soon enough because you are all going to think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I hope you enjoy & please review!!!!!!! **

**Please review ******

**Let me know what you like & what you don't like!**

**Thanks **

**Kaity**

Chapter 4 - Using

Caleb and I dropped off Sarah and Reid at the dorms and headed home. Neither of us spoke one word to each other until we actually got in the house, which was empty. "Caleb where is mom? Normally she is sitting on the coach drinking her favorite bottle of whiskey, but I haven't seen her once since I've been here." I questioned. I got the reaction from Caleb as I had expected after talking about mom's drinking. He looked angered and hurt. He was always so protective of her. I never understood why. I always though she was a bad mother. I looked down at my feet, I didn't want to destroy what Caleb and I had by talking poorly about our mother.

"Ever since dad died…" I looked up quickly. What did he just say? Dad died…? I had cut him off but I had good reason too.

"Caleb… wait what?" I questioned. I was concerned. I had never heard of anything about my father dying. I would have at least expected to hear from mother about this. He was my father.

"If you would let me finish I could explain the reason why mom is always… well rarely is here. Ever since dad died…" I cut him off again. Instead of staying standing in front of him I went and sat down on the couch letting my jaw drop to the floor. Caleb followed me over to the couch and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You didn't know did you?" He asked. As he said this I lost it. I turned and buried my face in his grey t-shirt, and he wrapped his other arm around me so that he was hugging me now. I couldn't believe he just told me this. I didn't want it to be true, but somehow I knew it was. I just need to know how it happened so I asked Caleb.

Caleb told me everything about Chase Goodwin Pope which was what his real name was. He also told me about the drama with Sarah, the accident with Pogue and the fight with Chase at the Putnam Barn where dad willed Caleb his powers.

I had stopped crying half way through the story and just listened. Caleb was always a good story teller. He made it seem that dad went peacefully, and I know he did but it was just hard to realize that he was actually gone. Caleb and I sat back and just stared at the fire in the fireplace. It was glowing, and it made our burgundy fireplace stand out against the mahogany walls. Our house was big and elegant but my favorite part was always the white marble and red fireplace. It always stood out when a fire was burning, it always calmed me.

After five minutes of sitting there together doing nothing Caleb went upstairs to bed. However, I decided to head into the kitchen to make myself a bed time snack. At Nicky's I shared a basket of fries with Reid and was full then, but now I was starving. When we were younger Caleb always made me a peanut butter and banana grilled sandwich. Now being older I made them myself but on this particular night I wished that Caleb would make me a sandwich.

Being away for three years then coming back made me realize how much I actually missed Caleb. He was always my older brother who protected me but he was so much more then that. Caleb was my friend, I told him anything and no matter what it was, how girlie it was he always listened. Tears dripped from my eyes. I was so happy to be home, and to be with me brother, all of them.

I heard a knocking sound and turned around to see Caleb standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Caleb noticed I was crying and rushed over to me. "Bails what's wrong? Are you okay?"

It took me a minute before I could answer but I finally said "Yeah, I'm just really happy to be home, and I'm glad you're my brother! I just missed everyone so much , and now that I know dad's dead I… I… I just don't know." Caleb laughed. I knew it was playful and not meant to hurt me at all so he embraced me in another heart warming hug to let me know that. I loved my brother.

"Bails, I'm glad your home and I'm happy you're my sister. Everything is going to be alright this summer, we can go to the place where we buried dad tomorrow if you want. I've been meaning to go by there to see him, I just didn't want to go alone." We broke apart and he looked me straight in the eyes. They were dark just like mine. We had the same big lips, and nose. My face was a little more slender then his, I got that from mom. Other then that we were practically the same person, only I had longer hair, and a thinner face.

"I have to go get Sarah at the dorms. Kate's staying at Pogue tonight and the dorms freak her out when she's alone. Do you want to come with me or are you okay here by yourself?" He was really concerned, I knew the answer he was looking for. He wanted me to come with him because I had been crying, but I was going to stay here.

"No Caleb, you go. I'll be alright here by myself." I looked him in the eyes as I said this. It was the only way he would believe that I would be fine by myself.

"Are you sure? Do you want anything? I can go anywhere you like?" He was being nice, but that was Caleb he was always nice. Sometime he was too nice and it drove me nuts, but right now I didn't mind it.

"Caleb. I'm going to be fine. Besides I need to eat my sandwich and unpack." He smiled and right away I knew what he was thinking.

"So you are staying for the summer. I wasn't sure if you actually were, but you should know that I'm really happy you are. How about tomorrow night I make you a grilled peanut butter and banana sandwich, because I know mine are always better then yours." It was true, for some reason Caleb's were always better then mine. It was strange but it always worked out the way.

"I would love that Caleb. I miss the days when we would stay up late and eat those. I should go I'll be back soon." He turned and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

I walked over to my sandwich and flipped it to the other side. It would probably take about five minutes for the new side to cook so I decided to get a head start unpacking. I walked up the stairs and grabbed the bag that I knew had my bathroom stuff in it. I walked into my bathroom with the bag and opened the mirror. I started to unpack my make up and products onto the shelves when I came across my vial of pills. It read. Danvers, E. Bailey –Dream suppressers –take two tablets before bed.

For some reason I felt like I didn't need to take these pills tonight, but I knew I should. I went into Caleb's room to look for a glass or a bottle of water. I didn't see any. I went into some of the other rooms, five more before I finally found a bottle. It was half empty so I knew it had been old. I walked back into the bathroom and emptied two pills on my hand. I took a sip of my water and swallowed the two pills.

Suddenly I smelt something burning. The sandwich! I had been a lot longer then five minutes so I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. It was in flames, the cupboards up above the pan was on fire and it was strange how all four elements on the stove were aflame too. I knew what I had to do, and I knew that they would feel it but I couldn't wait for Caleb.

I closed my eyes to reopen them. They were black and I was using. Suddenly the flames got smaller and smaller.


	5. Update

Hey guys! Sorry its taken me forever to update. I have to read up to what point I've gotten to in the story then I plan to write a new chapter :). Probably in a day or two!

Hope your excited!

Thanks

kaitym


	6. Chapter 5

**So i love the covenant. It's actually one of my favorite movies. I'm kind of a nerd if you have read my fanfics (If you haven't read any you should go read some). So everyone knows the more reviews I get, the faster I write a new chapter!**

**So big secret eh? Sarah, Caleb and Bailey share a moment, and Bailey hears a conversation between Pogue and Caleb that she's probably not supposed to hear! **

**Please Review **

**Lemme know what you like & what you don't like!**

**Thanks!**

**Kaity**

Chapter 5- Breaking Traditions.

Caleb would be home soon, I knew he would. I quickly returned the kitchen back to normal. Nothing looked out of place or unordinary. I stopped using and grabbed my sandwich and sat down at the island in the kitchen. He would know someone had been using, but they would never catch on that it was me.

Girls never received the powers, only the males in the families did. So it was strange as to why I had them. It was one of the reasons why I came back, so I can try to figure out how exactly it happened. I was scared when I used. I didn't quite understand how it worked and sometimes I was to powerful for my own good. Things would ultimately end up destroyed when I tried to fix them. I can't control these powers and I knew eventually that I would have to tell Caleb about them... so he could help me. However for now, I would keep it to myself.

I wanted to spend as much time with Caleb as I could without scaring him, because this... this would frighten him. Caleb was original. He followed tradition after tradition. Anything different... he was unaccustomed too.

The kitchen door suddenly opened as Sarah and Caleb walked in hand in hand. Sarah came right over to me and asked "what are you eating?" She smiled and grabbed a seat right beside me. Her smile was beautiful. It was almost as if her smile revealed her entire personality with its beauty.

"Im eating a peanut butter and banana grilled sandwich. Mine and Caleb's favourite." A hint of her smiled faded as she turned to Caleb. She didn't know that a peanut butter and banana grilled sandwich was her favorite. She was hurt because she was starting to believe that she didn't know my brother as well as she thought she did.

Caleb stared back at her "I stopped eating them after Bails left. Its only tradition to eat them while she was around." He stared down at his feet. Now Caleb was upset. I had to do or say something to fix this, but I didn't know what to say.

I handed a quarter of the sandwich to Sarah, "Want to try a piece? Its really good. Of course Caleb's are much better, but mine... well its still pretty decent." She smiled right back at me and took it out of my hand. Her facial expression said it all. She enjoyed these sandwiches as much as Caleb and I did.

"I don't know how much better these can get, this one is pretty good." she said. Caleb walked over to her and kissed her temple. He was laughing "Yeah but you haven't tried mine" he kissed her again on the temple "and mine are so much better.." he smirked at me.

I gave him a mocking smile. After Sarah was finished with her sandwich he said that they were going to bed; he took Sarah by the hand and led her upstairs after she hugged me goodnight. I liked Sarah, she was nice, and she suited Caleb. I always saw my brother with someone who was very laid back and who was as nice as he was, which Sarah was. My brother just deserved to be happy, and I think Sarah makes him happy.

I finished my sandwich and walked passed the doorway leading to dinning room, I heard Caleb talking in there with someone, I assumed it was Sarah so I slowly walked by. However it wasn't Sarah, I didn't see Sarah anywhere. Caleb was on his phone. "Pogue, I felt it again. Just like with Chase only not as strong. It was a strange feeling, normally now I can feel who is using but I didn't know this time." There was a slight pause, assuming Pogue was saying something.

"It's possible, but do you think Tyler would do that? I don't know if Bailey coming back would bring that much power out of him." Caleb said. They were talking about Tyler and I knew I should leave but I didn't want to. I still loved Tyler... my heart hurt for him. Seeing him tonight wasn't easy, but it would be something I would have to learn to deal with. He was with Alyse now.

"Your right, Alyse didn't seem happy at all when Reid mentioned Tyler and Bails dated." Caleb laughed as he circled the rug talking on the phone with Pogue. It was getting late and I decided to head to bed. It seemed that Pogue and Caleb's conversation was coming to an end soon anyways.

I crossed passed the door and went straight for the stairs. "Bailey." I heard Caleb call my name, and I turned around to look at him. I started panicing wondering if he knew I listened in on his conversation.

"I'm glad you decided to come home. I've really missed you and I know all the guys have... especially Tyler. He may not be as welcoming right now but he will come around, just be patient." It was like Caleb was reading my mind. I smiled at him and ran down the stairs to hug him.

"I've missed you too, and I know; I'm just not very patient." I laughed as he stopped hugging me. He just smiled at me and I smiled right back. We both headed up that stairs not saying one word. It was as if we were having the best conversations of our life and we were even saying one word to eachother.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So here's the newest update! Review REVIEW... review! **

**Thanks!**

**Kaitym**

Chapter 6 – Night Shivers

I couldn't control my shivering. I could feel the cold spreading down my body as I became numb. The pain was very uncomfortable and unwanted. If only I could locate the source, but there was no way, the room was too dark. I shifted my weight around in my seat only to find that I was strapped down in a chair. There was no breaking free. Whoever tied these knots had done this before. I knew I was in danger.

Suddenly, I was blinded by a bright light... a spotlight, shining right on me. I blinked to look hoping to find someone or to try and figure out where I was. He was standing there, right in front of me. A man in a trench coat, hand in pocket, was gazing at me. His eyes were hidden in the shadows of the darkness, but I could see his smile. It was antagonizing. I moved ferociously in my seat to get up and attack this man, but I couldn't. I didn't know why but I wanted to hurt him. Something inside me told me he was dangerous, and that I needed to get away but I couldn't move, there was no chance.

"You won't be able to get out of that chair." He said as he moved around to the back of my chair. I felt his grip on my shoulders as he bent down to whisper in my ear "I made sure they were tight enough." He laughed at me. I felt angered so I move even more violently in my chair, as if hoping to wiggle enough that it would loosen and I could prove him wrong. It didn't.

"Your really something you know that? I've been watching you for awhile... more like gazing from a distance, but your every move, every action... so elegant, but when you use... your like a lion ready to pounce. You seem almost stronger then your brother at some points." Caleb. How'd he know about Caleb, and how long had he been watching me. He walked back around to stand in front of me.

"I was wrong I should have..." He trailed off. I could see his lips moving, I just couldn't hear the words. The words, I just wanted to hear his words, especially if it involved Caleb. He stopped, everything stopped. His movements, his words. He became very still. It seemed more frightening then when he was still moving and talking.

I suddenly felt a searing pain jolt through my body. I cried out in pain yelling and screaming. I struggle to move, to stop the pain. Kicking, flailing, everything possible. This pain felt like it lasted forever, and that it would never stop. But it did... I sat upright in my bed. I wasn't cold anymore... I was sweating. It was only a dream, only a dream. Repeating that in my head was the only way I would believe it.

My heart was pounding, I coud feel it in my chest. It was only three thirty. The sky was still dark; the stars and the moon were still shining. I decided to go downstairs and grab a glass of water. After creeping down the stairs to the kitchen, I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and went to the sink. I stopped. It felt as if someone was watching me so I turned around... there was nothing, only the darkness. "I must still be half asleep.." I said trying to convince myself. The water was ice cold, just the way I liked it. After drinking the glass of water, I threw the cup in the sink and headed back upstairs to bed.

By the time I woke up again Caleb and Sarah had already left. I walked past Caleb's room, the door was open and the bed was made. The house was so big that it seems you would never know if someone else was in here, but I had lived here since I was little, I could tell no one was here. Caleb could do the same thing.

When we were little Caleb and I used to play hide and seek. We would play for hours upon hours. Our parents would never notice because they were to busy with other things. One day Caleb decided to hide outside instead of following the rules... which was to never hide outside the house. After I finished counting, I knew Caleb wasn't inside. The house felt empty, like there was no one in it. I figured that Caleb wouldn't hide outside, he knew better than to break the rules so I looked around the house first. I couldn't find him anywhere.

Maybe I was right and he was outside. I peered my head outside the door and yelled "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HIDE OUTSIDE CALEB!". I could hear the bushes rustle in the wind as Caleb stepped out of the long grass out front of our house.

"How'd you know? You didn't even look in ALL the spots inside the house!" He questioned me.

"Your not smart enough to find new hiding spots, so I looked in all your usual spots." I said laughingly at him.

"Hey! That wasn't nice." He ran towards me and tackled me on the steps and we play fought for awhile. Whenever we fought, it was never to hurt each other, we were always playing around.

As I passed Caleb's room I looked down at the end of the hall at our parents old bedroom. The door was closed, and from the dust it looked like it hadn't been open in years. I stalked past the stairs to stop at the door. I touched it. When my father got sick my mother locked him in this room, it was their bedroom. Mother moved down the hall into another room so our father would be left alone.

The sicker our father got the less I was allowed to see him. My mother always told me that young children shouldn't see such things. It was heartbreaking, I loved my father dearly and Caleb knew this. When Caleb babysat me he let me in to see dad. So it wasn't very often or very long periods at a time, but I wasn't going to complain. I decided to leave it alone. I didn't open the door.

I went back to the stairs, and headed down them to grab some breakfast. Captain Crunch, breakfast of champions as Reid liked to say. Whenever the boys slept over thats all we would eat, Captain Crunch. Except Caleb, he always said too much of it would rot our teeth. However, Reid and I didn't care, we would always eat the most and boast to Caleb that we would get fake jewel encrusted teeth, so that we would match.

I went back upstairs and showered. It was boring at the house when your all alone, so I decided to take extra time getting ready. About an hour or so later the phone rang. I rushed downstairs to answer it. I expected it to be Caleb, but it wasn't, It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello" I anwsered.

"Bailey! Its Sarah. Listen Kate and I are going to Nicky's for a bit, and the guys are doing god know what, wherever they are, do you want to come?" She asked. I didn't deal well with hanging out with someone new, but I decided that it was an excuse to get outside of the house. So I agreed and they came and picked me up.

When you first meet Sarah you think that she is just another pretty blonde girl that comes from a rich family, and eventually shows her true colours. Sarah is nothing like that. She came to Spenser on a scholarship, and drives a beat down old car. Her parents aren't rich nor do I think she will ever show her true colours. I believe that she is truly down to earth.

I jumped into the back seat of her car, as they were chit chatting in the front. They both turned around to face me. "Are you ready?" Oh no what had I gotten myself into? They both sounded way to excited to just be heading to Nicky's.

"For ... Nicky's?" I laughed. They both looked at eachother.

"No! SHOPPPPING!" They both screamed.


	8. Chapter 7

**So... a new chapter. To anyone who reads this- START REVIEWING :)please?**

**Anyways more about Bails bonding with the girls and the night at Nicky's.**

**Not the best chapter but it will get better I promise :)**

**Hope you enjoy !**

**I do not own the characters or anything else, just the storyline! **

**Thanks**

**Kait**

Chapter Seven- Beyond Repair

When I was younger I never really went shopping, or did girly things for the matter. Apparently when you grow up around guys thats what happens. It was boring, watching Kate and Sarah try on different clothes and different dresses. I wasn't really into trying on clothes unless I absolutely needed them, so I just watched. My plan to _just _watch didn't last very long when they both came rushing over to me. They grabbed me by my wrists and led me to a changing room. I saw piles and piles of clothes for myself to try on. It was more clothes then I'd ever tried on in my entire life!

"Theres lots of clothes for you to try on in there!" Kate yelled at me.

"I can see that, thanks." I laughed, there was no way I would try all of these on. There definatly wouldn't be enough time to at least.

"Try on the red dress!" Sarah yelled at me into the change room. I found it in the stack of clothes and put it on. Since there weren't any mirrors in the change room you had to leave to actually see what it looked like on you. I already knew I wouldn't like it, the dress was way too tight and it cut down low at my chest. I wouldn't be caught dead out in public with this on.

"Come out! Come out!" they both yelled at me from outside the change room. "We know you have it on already, it doesn't take that long to put on a dress." They were right. I was procrastinating because I didn't want anybody to see what I was wearing.

I pushed open the change room door and walked outside. Both their faces dropped. "You look amazing." they both said in unison. I looked around to face the mirror. I kinda liked it. I've never really worn or tried on anything like this before, and now that I have... I kind of love it.

Together we headed out to Nicky's. We beat the guys there and Sarah grabbed our usual table while Kate and I got us drinks. We sat there talking, about girl stuff, something I never talked about with the guys. Back in Boston I didn't really make friends. I didn't feel like have to deal with a new relationship with a girlfriend or guy friend when I already had my friends back here in Ipswich. It was relaxing to finally be able to say things that you could say to Kate and Sarah. They didn't judge you either, they just listened.

"Oh god, here she comes..." Kate said. Sarah and I turned around to see what Kate was looking at. Tyler's girlfriend... great. I didn't really seem to get a good impression from her the other night, and I was afraid tonight might be worse.

She finally reached our table and grabbed a seat across from me. "Kate, Sarah..." she just glared at me, no hello, no names, nothing... just an evil glare. I looked at Sarah to see what she thought about it, all she did was mouth the words 'don't let her bother you'. As soon as she sat down she lifted her fingers in the air and snapped them to signal the waitress. A few seconds passed and the waitress still hadn't come, so she did it again only this time much loud.

Finally someone came to our table. I just put my head down as if to say this was all her, cause it was. I don't know how Tyler could be with her, she was the complete opposite of him.

"About time you came over to our table..." she said in a rude tone of voice.

"Sorry but your actually supposed to get up and go to the bar to order your drinks so I will meet you up there." the waitress smiled. I liked this girl she was sticking up for herself against a girl I would be afraid to snap back at. The waitress walked away and back towards the bar. Alyse just gave her a dirty look as she was walking away.

"That girl is a bitch." Kate was about to say something after Alyse said this but she kept her mouth closed. Alyse got up and walked towards the bar.

"I know this is completely out of line but Alyse IS a bitch. I can't understand how Tyler dated you... and then went to Alyse. Total downgrade!" Kate said. We all burst out laughing and Alyse glanced back at us. She knew we were laughing about her, but none of us cared.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain. Jolt threw my body. I clutched my stomach and closed my eyes. Someone was using, and this time it hurt. My whole body felt like it was burning. I started to sweat.

"Bailey are you alright?" Sarah asked me. I couldn't respond, I was in too much pain. I got up and I ran to the bathroom. As soon as I was in there I locked the door and sat against the wall. Ten minutes had passed and I had finally felt better. I was decent enough to go back outside to Kate and Sarah. So I did. I walked passed the bar back to our table where I saw that the Caleb, Pogue and Reid had joined us.

"You alright kid? Sarah said you were sick or something." Reid asked. I shook my head to signal that yes I was alright. He reached around behind himself to grab a chair for me. I sat down and took some of Reid's french fries. He never made a fuss when I took his food or stole some of his drink. I glanced over at Caleb, he knew there was something I wasn't telling him but he wasn't going to push me anymore then he had to.

"Look who finally showed up." Reid said as Tyler grabbed a chair across from mine and sat down. Alyse yelped in happiness and strode over to the table. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and looked at me. Tyler wasn't expecting it but she grabbed his face and turned it towards hers and kissed him hard. We all knew that she was trying to make me jealous and it was slightly working. I didn't know if I was still in love with Tyler, but I knew I had feelings for him.

Sarah made a gag me face and then Pogue finally butted in "Oh get a room you too." Kate laughed a little bit. She truly hated Alyse and it showed directly on Kates face whenever Alyse was around.

The night went by fast. We all enjoyed small talk and jokes here and there followed by plans being made for us all to go out again. Aaron Abbott was having a party in two days, and Reid wanted all the guys to go just to piss Abbott off. But we all agreed to go.

Not once did Tyler say anything. If he did talk it was because Alyse asked him questions or that he was talking to Reid about something. I didn't understand why he couldn't talk to me... Even if we made direct eye contact tonight he would look away. I knew that I had hurt him but I wasn't aware of how much. Maybe I hurt him beyond repair? I had to get Tyler alone so that we could talk, It wouldn't be easy but I knew that this was something I had to do.


End file.
